A Temporada de Rony
by JuLi-SlYtHeRiN
Summary: Rony vai passar suas férias na casa dos Dursleys com Harry, mas acontece que Tia Guida tbm vai! Será isso algo ruim ou bom?Coisas que ngm imaginaria acontecem em meio a muito humor e romance.


Cap. 1: O início de tudo

Era uma tarde tediosa aquela, e Harry, como sempre acontecia nas férias de verão, estava na casa dos seus tios, Dursleys, e não podia fazer seus deveres escolares porque seu tio, os havia confiscado.

Enfim, para uma casa odiosa como aquela, tudo parecia normal: Duda estava dando um chilique porque descobrira que, sua namorada Afrodita, era na verdade um traveco que só estava interessado em sua mesada(que não era pouca), Tia Petúnia tentava, sem sucesso, assar dois frangos-assados para Duda ao mesmo tempo que consolava o garoto insuportavelmente chato, e seu tio estava trancado no escritório fazendo um novo projeto de brocas.

Harry, era e sempre fora, tratado como um fantasma naquela casa, (na verdade preferia que as coisas fossem assim) tanto que, custou a escutar Tia Petúnia o chamando da porta do quarto e comunicando:

- Ei moleque! Garoto? Não está me ouvindo! OLHA PRA CÁ SEU ESTRANHOSINHO, ALÉM DE "**_TUDO"_** É SURDO AGORA!

- Me desculpe Tia Petúnia - disse Harry desanimado - O que você quer? Tem alguém querendo falar com você ao telefone...

Harry escutou atônito essas palavras e respondeu:

- Querem falar comigo ao telefone! Mas...! E Harry não pode terminar de dizer sua frase pois Tia Petúnia já havia saído.

Sem mais delongas... Harry calçou suas pantufas dos Telletubbies, e saiu saltitando pelos degraus. No meio da escada pôde ouvir Tia Petúnia e Tio Válter conversando:

- Válter, acho que i **_aquele garoto /i _**, está com problemas de audição!

- E EU COM ISSO! Tomara que morra afogado na própria cera! Garoto mais estranho! Nem se compara ao nosso Dudiquinha que, blá... blá... blá... blá...!

Harry, que já estava acostumado a ouvir essas coisas naquela casa, nem se importou e continuou saltitando tal qual uma gazela, pelas escadas, e quando chegou no último degrau tropeçou na cabeça do Tinki Winki da sua pantufa e se espatifou...

Chegando ao telefone, Harry saldou:

- Alô!

- ALÔ! HARRY! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO! MEU PAI ME ENSINOU A USAR O CHUPETONE! COMO VAI!

- Rony, não é chupetone! Tá me estranhando é! É T-E-L-E-F-O-N-E, e não precisa falar gritando, pode falar normalmente, como se estivesse aqui!

- Ah! Certo, me desculpe... - disse Rony acabrunhado - é que eu não sou muito bom nestes artefatos dos Trouxas... Em todo caso estou ligando para falar que...

- Sua mãe me chamou pra passar as férias de verão aí na A Toca? Adivinhou Harry com a voz cansada.

- Isso! Você vai poder vir!

- Bom, já me antecipei perguntando aos meus tios já que você sempre me chama, e eles já disseram que não e que...

- NÃO?COMO ASSIM NÃO! ELES SEMPRE DEIXAM VOCÊ VIR! SE VOCÊ NÃO VIR EU VOU VIRAR BATATA FRITA! MIONE DISSE QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODERIA FICAR LONGE DOS BRUXOS ESSE VERÃO! AI MEU SÃO CHIQUINHO DAS VARINHAS SUSPEITAS!

- CALMA RONY! Tenho novidades também, escuta, meu tio disse que eu não poderia ir porque minha tia Guida, recuperou-se do pequeno incidente que aconteceu no nosso terceiro ano e está vindo passar o verão aqui, e eu tenho que estar aqui para disfarçar e ela não acabar se lembrando que o que aconteceu foi por pura magia, e adivinha só o que meu tio está precisando para essa pequena encenação!

- O que? - Disse Rony, triste, porque iria acabar de falar com Harry e levar um esporro de Mione que estava ao seu lado.

- Bom, você sabe que meu tio diz a todos, inclusive à Tia Guida, que eu estudo no colégio "St. Brutus para garotos irrecuperáveis" certo! - É, é sim... mas fala logo cara, que eu tô com medo de levar escarrancho da Mione que está achando que eu estou falando com a "Marieta Branca-pé-de-preta" lá da escola, hahaha, tá morta de ciúmes e fica falando que é por causa de uma tal conta no fim do mês, hehe!

- Bom, então... ele precisa de algum garoto para fingir que estuda na escola p/ rebeldes e que é um amigo meu fazendo uma das dinâmicas da escola... e eu sugeri você, e ele foi obrigado a aceitar, já que Tia Guida chega depois de amanhã e ele não encontrou ninguém... Então... topas!

- SE EU TOPO! LÓGICO QUE SIM! PAPAI VAI VIBRAR! Quando eu vou!

- Pode vir amanhã pra arrumar as coisas e lembre-se: Traga seu material porque você vai conosco direto para a plataforma 9 e meia e NADA DE MÁGICAS por aqui!

- Ok, a gente se vê então Harry, falouuu!

- Falô Rony, fui!

offBom gente, essa foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi a muuuuuito tempo atrás e a primeira que eu posto aki nu FF, pq eu costumava postar na Floreios... Enfim, ela já tá completa e eu devo postar um cap a cada cinco dias, ou por semana, pq ela eh uma fic pequena, só tem 7 capítulos então dá p/ espaçar bem os intervalos entre um cap e outro sem problemas

Claro que, sendo esse o primeiro cap. num tem mto de comédia mas acho que vcs vão gostar dos shippers e das palhaçada, hehehe

Bom, acho que eh isso, e nao custa nada mandar uma review né? Nem que seja esculachando, aaeuiuaiueiueai

Bjaumzaummmm

/off


End file.
